Before we part ways
by Min3nc
Summary: And when our children tell our story, they'll tell the story of tonight. WR focused, background bees.


''I may not live to see our glory, that's- that's a clear fact,'' Ruby said.

Her posture shifted uneasy, being in front of her team as Grimm stomped through Mantle's streets wasn't exactly encouraging, but she had to make do.

''But I'll gladly join the fight,'' She said as she unfolded her scythe, breathing in, turning around to face her team, her gaze staring longingly at Weiss ''And- And when my- our, our children… when they tell our story…''

Ruby struggled to find the correct words to say what she wanted to say, _We are making history_, she thought, but it wasn't the message she wanted to give. Not right now, at least.

''They'll tell the story of tonight.'' Weiss finished for her partner, taking a step forward and closer to her.

Ruby stared into her partner's eyes for a second, _Of course you know what to say, Weiss, _she thought as a grin appeared on her face.

''Yes! Weiss, thank y-''

Weiss' now raised hand made her stop talking.

''Thank me later, please, we are bound to more important duties right now than- well-''

Weiss's head fell to her side, avoiding (or well, trying to avoid) Ruby's eyes as she signaled the two of them sheepishly.

Ruby still tried to find her eyes, and without thinking twice she held Weiss hand into her own. The heiress's hands were exactly the opposite of Ruby's. While hers were hardened on multiple sides, full of callouses on both her hands, Weiss' hands were as soft as one could imagine.

''We don't know if there will be a later, Weiss, so, thank you, for everything, for...'' Her throat felt dry as she felt unable to find the right words to say '' For being my partner, for being by my side all these years, for…''

She glanced to her side, catching a glimpse of Blake talking to Yang, her hands on Yang's hair. She sighed, _They know we may not come back._

''Yes, Ruby?''

''For not leaving me, like I thought you would.''

Weiss's eyes seemed to water at the words, but she could still be seen chuckling under her breath. ''Ruby, that's a stupid thought.''

''I know, right? You're really kind to me, you always were, huh, kind, in your own little way…'' Ruby said, her face inching closer into Weiss'.

Staring into each other's eyes, Weiss thought how much she had waited for this to happen. How much she had craved for the moment to appear.

In the end, the right moment had never appeared, this wasn't the perfect situation, this was a horrible situation, in fact, but this could be her last chance to take action. She wasn't going to waste it.

''Ruby…''

Ruby's hand reached Weiss' cheek, caressing it softly,

''Weiss, I-''

Ruby's words were cut short, a not-so-distant roar being heard in the distance. _Grimm, coming our way, shit gotta…_

Muscle memory acting up, Ruby pushed Weiss behind her, her scythe raised, her posture stiff enough to hold a direct hit but also ready to jump in case she needed to.

''I'll take care of that, you two, finish whatever you have to finish. '' Yang's voice said from behind.

Ruby faced her sister as a smile was being directed to her. ''Yang…''

''I'll see you on the other side of the war, sis.''

Ruby's jaw stiffened, her body losing its combat-ready stance, her shoulders dropping.

The loud bang from Yang's shotguns as she fired them. The last thing Ruby saw was a yellow comet running headfirst into danger.

Blake sighed, readying Gambol Shroud to follow her partner.

Aiming to a nearby building she spoke, ''This will not be like Beacon, I promise, Ruby.''

And with that, she left using her ribbon attached to her weapon's hilt.

And with that, the two of them were alone.

Weiss breathed in through her nose, turning around to face Ruby.

She wasn't expecting to be met by a pair of soft, warm lips… But she wasn't complaining.

As soft as it felt, as sweet as she expected this all to be… the situation made everything taste bittersweet. The kiss had opened an abyss of possibilities in front of their eyes with this unplanned kiss. It felt as if their happiness was being drained by the countless _What if's_ the outcome of today's battle would have.

Ruby's hands went around Weiss' waist, as if she was telling her to not let go, holding her as close as she could. Weiss threw her arms over Ruby's head, caressing the oh so messy hair her leader had.

They wanted to tell each other how much they had wanted this, how much they had desired for this to happen, for one of them to take the initiative and break their oh so cherished _friendship. _It had taken them so long to come to terms with their feelings, and every hidden romantic dream they had back at Beacon Academy had unraveled right this moment.

How could it not happen right now, when they were facing a situation that had the potential to end up the same way it did all those years ago?

And Ruby's lips briefly separated from Weiss', gasping for air, and kissing her again.

_We'll mourn another friend_, she thought.

And Weiss' hands groped Ruby's sides tightly, fearing she would disappear straight out of her arms.

_We're gonna split once again!_

Ruby's lips trembled, as tears began to roll down.

_Weiss… what if she die-_

They separated, gasping for air, tears not wanting to be set free pooling in their eyes, cheeks pink, uneasy smiles on their faces.

''I love you, Weiss.''

Weiss was taken back by the words she had wanted to hear for so long. A single tear left her eyes before she nodded furiously. ''I love you too, Ruby, you don't know how much I do.''

''We'll be here, tomorrow, to tell the story, okay?''

Weiss nodded again, her hands falling to hold Ruby's shoulders.

''Yes, we will.''


End file.
